1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact structure for a ferroelectric memory device.
Specifically, the invention relates to a contact structure for a ferroelectric memory device integrated in a semiconductor substrate and comprising an appropriate control circuitry and a matrix array of ferroelectric memory cells, wherein each cell includes a MOS device connected to a ferroelectric capacitor; said MOS device having first and second conduction terminals and being covered with an insulating layer; and said ferroelectric capacitor having a lower plate formed on said insulating layer above said first conduction terminals and connected electrically to said terminals, said lower plate being covered with a layer of a ferroelectric material and coupled capacitively to an upper plate.
The invention relates, particularly but not exclusively, to a ferroelectric memory device of the stacked type, and the description which follows will refer to this field of application for convenience of illustration only.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is well known, ferroelectric devices, such as ferroelectric non-volatile memories, are occupying a place of growing importance in the field of integrated circuits, thanks to their low power consumption as well as to their high write/erase speed with respect to traditional non-volatile memories.
Of special interest is, in particular, the possibility of manufacturing ferroelectric devices in combination with MOS devices integrated in a semiconductor substrate.
Semiconductor-integrated ferroelectric electronic non-volatile memory devices comprise a plurality of ferroelectric non-volatile memory cells arrayed as a matrix of rows (word lines) and columns (bit lines).
Each ferroelectric non-volatile memory cell comprises a MOS transistor and a ferroelectric capacitor.
Known manufacturing processes of such memory cells include an insulating layer which covers the whole chip surface, after the integration of a MOS transistor in a semiconductor substrate has been completed.
The ferroelectric capacitor is then formed over said insulating layer. This capacitor has conventionally a lower metal plate lying on the insulating layer.
The lower plate is covered with a layer of a ferroelectric material, or ferroelectric layer, and an upper metal plate lies on such ferroelectric layer.
Ferroelectric cells can be divided into two major classes according to their arrangement: the xe2x80x9cstrappedxe2x80x9d or planar arrangement and the xe2x80x9cstackedxe2x80x9d one.
According to the strapped arrangement, the capacitor is formed outside the active area of the MOS transistor, and is connected to the latter by a metal interconnection extending between a conduction electrode of the MOS transistor and a plate of the ferroelectric capacitor.
FIG. 1A shows schematically a capacitor C1 of the strapped type, i.e., formed outside an active area, specifically outside the gate active area G1 of the MOS transistor. This capacitor C1 has a lower plate formed of a first layer BE1 deposited onto an insulating layer which completely covers the chip. A ferroelectric layer FE1 is formed on the first layer BE1. A second layer TE1, overlying the ferroelectric layer FE1, forms an upper plate of the capacitor C1.
In the second arrangement, shown in FIG. 1B, the ferroelectric capacitor is formed at the active area of the MOS transistor and is connected to the latter by a buried contact or plug connecting a conduction electrode of the MOS transistor to the lower plate of the ferroelectric capacitor.
FIG. 1B shows schematically a capacitor C2 of the stacked type, i.e., formed at an active area, specifically at the gate active area G2 of the transistor. As for the strapped capacitor C1, the stacked capacitor C2 comprises a first layer or lower plate BE2, a ferroelectric layer FE2, and a second layer or upper plate TE2, which layers are formed above a buried plug connecting the gate active area G2 to the lower plate BE2 of the capacitor C2.
The stacked arrangement can better meet the requirements for integration with advanced CMOS technologies, although the size of the ferroelectric capacitor is critical to the optimization of the cell area.
An article xe2x80x9cAdvanced 0.5 xcexcm FRAM Device Technology with Full Compatibility of Half-Micron CMOS Logic Devicexe2x80x9d to Yamazachi et al. provides a first known way for forming ferroelectric devices and their contacts.
In particular, the above article describes contacts or plugs, for electrical connection of ferroelectric devices to MOS structures, by means of contact regions of the MOS device, these contact regions being obtained by filling openings, provided in the insulating layer portion that overlies the control terminal, with a conductive material, such as tungsten (W-plug).
This W-plugs technique does allow plugs to be defined which have a high aspect ratio, i.e., a high ratio of depth to width of the plug, but is inconvenient to use where such W-plugs are to undergo thermal treatments under an oxidizing environment during following process steps.
Unfortunately, this is the case of ferroelectric devices. Most ferroelectric materials are treated at temperatures in the 500xc2x0 to 850xc2x0 C. range under oxygen after patterning.
In such a case, the tungsten-filled plugs must be sealed with barrier layers of non standard materials for integrated circuits manufacturing processes, in order to avoid release of volatile matter, such as W2O5, from the tungsten in the temperature range of 500xc2x0 to 800xc2x0 C. It should be noted that the considered specific temperature range is the same as that provided in annealing and crystallizing processes to finish ferroelectric devices.
In fact, tungsten (W) reacts with oxygen (O2) to yield tungsten pentoxide (W2O5), which is a non-conductive material, according to a highly exothermic process likely to leave a contaminated oxidation oven.
Similarly, polysilicon (polySi) reacts with oxygen (O2) to yield silicon dioxide (SiO2), which is a non-conductive material, according to a process which causes greatly expanded volumes and, therefore, a high stress in the structure.
Also known is to use materials impermeable to oxygen (O2), such as Ir or IrO2. However, this considerably complicates the process of manufacturing a device that includes such materials.
Similar considerations apply to the filling of the contact regions with polysilicon (polySi-plug), which oxidizes and becomes insulative when subjected to the thermal treatments required for crystallization of ferroelectric materials.
However, the additional steps required to provide such non standard barrier layers greatly complicate the manufacturing process.
Furthermore, the ferroelectric device described in the above referred document has an interconnection formed between the MOS device and the ferroelectric device which is realized by means of a layer of titanium nitride (TiN)xe2x80x94referred to as a local interconnection.
From U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/365,187, assigned to STMicroelectronics S.r.l. and incorporated herein by reference, it is known to provide a contact structure for a ferroelectric device by using a coating with a barrier of a conductive material which has been deposited ahead of plug-forming and filled with an insulating material, such a conductive coating being used to establish an electrical connection between the lower and upper portions of the plug itself.
According to the above Application, the contact structure is filled with oxide, rather than a conductive material like tungsten (W) or polysilicon (polySi). This eliminates the problems connected with the process of annealing under an oxidizing environment which follows depositing the ferroelectric material.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic cross-sectional view of a portion 1 of a memory matrix of the parallel type comprising a plurality of ferroelectric non-volatile memory cells 2.
Each memory cell 2 comprises a MOS transistor 3 and a ferroelectric capacitor 4, in series with each other.
The cells 2 of the memory matrix 1 are conventionally arrayed as rows WL (word lines) and columns BL (bit lines), each cell 2 being univocally identifiable at an intersection of bit lines and word lines.
Referring to FIG. 2, a set of MOS transistors 3 is formed on a semiconductor substrate 5. As it is well known to the skilled persons in the art, each MOS transistor 3 has source and drain doped regions 6 in which conduction terminals of the transistor 3 are respectively formed.
In addition, a control gate electrode 7 of polysilicon overlies a region of said substrate 5 which extends between the source and drain regions 6, and is isolated from the surface of the substrate 5 by a thin oxide layer 8. According to this serial arrangement, adjacent transistors 3 in the same column BL have a conduction terminal in common.
An insulating layer 9, e.g., a boron/phosphorus-doped oxide (BPSG) is then formed over the whole chip surface. Openings are made through this insulating layer 9 at the locations of the source and drain regions 6, conventionally to provide respective plugs 10 which form the source and drain terminals of the transistor 3.
The memory matrix 1 further includes ferroelectric capacitors 4 formed at each MOS transistor 3.
Each ferroelectric capacitor 4 has a lower metal plate 11, e.g., of platinum, which lies on the insulating layer 9 at first conduction terminals 6A and overlies, at least in part, the control electrode 7 of the transistor 3.
A layer 12 of ferroelectric material covers the lower plate 11 and overlies the chip surface completely. After depositing this ferroelectric material layer 12, openings are made above the second conduction terminals 6B. In particular, islands 11A of conductive material are defined at the second terminals 6B.
A metal upper plate 13, which may also be, for example, of platinum, is placed on the ferroelectric material layer 12 and defined to partly overlap two lower plates 11 of adjacent cells 2.
Thus, a plurality of ferroelectric memory cells 2 are provided, each comprising a MOS transistor 3 and a ferroelectric capacitor 4 in series with each other.
The memory matrix 1 is then finished conventionally by depositing an insulating layer 14, a first metalization layer (Metal1) forming the bit line BL, a further insulating layer, and a second metalization layer (Metal2) forming the word line WL.
In this known solution, the conduction area is limited to a thin barrier layer, which may result in the contact resistance being increased to a significant extent. In particular, with an aspect ratio of more than 5, contact resistance may be about 100 xcexa9.
Although the increased resistance would leave the operation of the ferroelectric memory cell 2 unaffected, it may significantly affect the performance of the memory control circuitry.
An embodiment of this invention provides a contact structure for a ferroelectric device with such structural and functional features as to overcome the limitations and drawbacks which have beset prior ferroelectric devices, particularly on account of their contact structures.
An embodiment of this invention is that of using two different types of contacts or plugs, namely a first type filled with a non-conductive material, such as a silicon oxide, and a second type filled with a conductive material, such as tungsten (W) or polysilicon (polySi).
The contact structure includes a first plurality of plugs filled with a nonconductive material coupled between first conduction terminals and a ferroelectric capacitor, and a second plurality of plugs filled with a conductive material for a second conduction terminals or control circuitry.
Another embodiment of the present invention is ferroelectric non-volatile memory cell that includes contact regions of a second conduction terminal filled with a conductive material, and as well as by a ferroelectric memory device as previously indicated and defined by a first plurality of plugs filled with a non-conductive material coupled between first conduction terminals and a ferroelectric capacitor, and a plurality of plugs filled with a conductive material for second conduction terminals or control circuitry.
The features and advantages of a contact structure, cell, and ferroelectric memory device according to this invention will be apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof, given by way of non-limitative examples with reference to the accompanying drawings.